dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Doomsday
Doomsday was a living biological weapon created by Darkseid. He arrived on Earth via a Boom Tube and proceeded to decimate the Justice League before being killed by Superman. Biography Doomsday was a weaponized beast created by Darkseid and sent to Earth via Boom Tube. Lex Luthor suspects he was created by an alien civilization to kill the strongest beings on Earth to pave the way for an invasion. Arrival on Earth Landing in the ocean, after destroying a satellite and killing the crew of Hank Henshaw upon re-entry, both Lex Luthor and Aquaman sent people in to investigate. However Doomsday soon broke loose and began slaughtering both the Atlantean soldiers and Luthor's science team. Arriving at the surface Doomsday went on a massacre slaughtering any living thing he came in contact with including a young couple camping in the woods. Eventually he was confronted by the Justice League but even with their combined efforts Doomsday beat them all with Wonder Woman being the last Leaguer standing until Doomsday defeated her as well and was about to kill her until Superman came to the rescue. Doomsday vs Superman Superman and Doomsday began to fight an incredible battle throughout Metropolis. However despite Superman’s best efforts Doomsday slowly manages to overpower Clark. Their battle eventually ended up in the Hall of Justice which left the hall completely destroyed. Doomsday emerged from the rubble wrapping Superman's cape around his neck repeatedly stamping on his head until Lois intervened by throwing stones at the creature to distract it. Doomsday approached Lois preparing to kill her. Superman at the last moment drew all his strength he had left and flew directly at at Doomsday and struck a mighty blow that broke his neck, instantly killing him. However at the same time Doomsday accidentally stabbed Superman in the chest with one of his protruding claws, killing the Man of Steel. Doomsday's body was then taken into the custody of S.T.A.R. Labs where days later, Lex Luthor attempted to sway the director to allow Project: Cadmus to take custody of the body for examination and research purposes. Doctor Corbow refused Lex's request telling him that they will keep Doomsday's body until the government can launch it into space. Personality Doomsday can be described as a pure incarnate of killing, bloodlust, and destruction as the only purpose his existence is to kill any lifeform that he encounters regardless of whether it is dangerous to him or not. He demonstrates anger and rage in certain situations like when is insulted and when Superman ties him up on the bridge. He also is shown to be aware of his abilities and being able to use them precisely. Despite possesses a very primitive mind he seems to a certain degree of intelligence as well as thinking as he using things in his surroundings as throwing weapons or want to kill Wonder Woman using her own sword. He developed an interest and strong grudge against Superman as he was the only one who managed to go on a toe-to-toe with him and a being Kryptonian like him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Doomsday possesses an incredible level of superhuman strength superior to even Superman, allowing him to shatter Green Lantern's constructs and physically beat almost any opponent. He was capable to gravely injure Superman during their battle without using kryptonite. *'Superhuman Speed:' Doomsday, while not as fast as the Flash, is still capable of taking him off-guard and keeping up with Superman. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Doomsday does not show any sign of exhaustion after battling the Justice League, Lex Luthor, and Superman from day to night. *'Nigh-Invulnerability:' Doomsday possesses a nearly indestructible body making him invulnerable to physical pain and injury allowing him to withstand the full might of the Justice League without barely any visible damage. Lex Luthor's warsuit, while gaining an upper hand against Doomsday, still could only scratch him. The Trident of Poseidon, however, is shown to be capable to stun Doomsday, however only Superman's final blow managed to snap his neck and kill him. *'Heat Vision:' Doomsday's heat vision is so powerful that it can make the invulnerable Superman bleed. However, it seems to be painful for him. *'Bone Protrusions:' He is capable of rapidly growing sharp bone protrusions that grow larger and sharper as he grows stronger. They are hard enough to injure Superman. Appearances Films *''The Death of Superman'' *Reign of the Supermen (mentioned only) Comic books *''The Death of Superman: Part 1'' **"Proof: Into the Fire" **"Proof: Focus!" __FORCETOC__ Category:Villains Category:Kryptonians Category:Main Antagonists Category:Comic Characters Category:Superman Enemies Category:Aliens